


And They Danced

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Random Sterek shorts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Country Music, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Derek remembers singing with Laura, so he doesn't do it often, but he just might figure out who he'd sing for.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Random Sterek shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564270
Comments: 30
Kudos: 75





	And They Danced

**Author's Note:**

> Small short because I miss the old country music.

Derek mind went blank as he drove once again toward the high school. It was a dull drive and his hands knew the way, his feet knowing how to keep the limit without even looking at the speedometer. It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to be doing when zoning out but the day was just that boring to him. An older country station was on, a preset from when Laura still owned the car and he couldn’t bring himself to change it. It wasn’t his favorite type of music, but there were some songs that he remembered singing with her when they were kids and everything was still fine. It was nice to hear them, even if Stiles makes fun of him for looking like a murdering biker while listening to country music. 

“And to wrap up our hour, here is ‘Would you go with me?’ By Josh Turner. A song dedicated to Rosie Lynn from her husband of thirty years. Now isn’t that something.” The announcer sounded soft instead of their excited, cocky selves and he felt his own heart warm slightly. The guitar started and he found himself taking a deep breath as he turned onto the road of the school. 

His chest vibrated as he sang, lowering his voice slightly and imagined if he got to a point where he could sing this to someone and mean it, or at least think it and mean it. If he could ever trust someone like that, ever. He couldn’t even say again. The song was so much more than the lust for Kate or the company of any of the others. It was a life with someone. He remembered watching the video with Laura and seeing the own want in her teenager eyes, along with tears when the couple met again in the afterlife. 

His father used to say, that if you couldn’t sing “Beautiful tonight” to your person while slow dancing, then it wasn’t love. He thought it was cliché. Then there was a day where he saw them, his parents dancing in the light of the full moon. His mother looked like she was seconds away from melting into a puddle as his father rocked them, barely even dancing as he sang the words so softly that he could barely hear, the words just for her. Then he understood. He would forever hate himself, but he was glad that they went together. He couldn’t stand the agony if he caused them to be apart. 

“Wow” Derek turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of Stiles as he puttered past. The words still came unbidden from his mouth as he pulled into a spot, unable to stop because the song was not done but the damage was done. He could hear the humans heart pounding in his chest even as he put his car in park. His betas were waiting on the sidewalk, content grins on their faces as they walked to him. They didn’t seem to notice anything was wrong as they clambered in and the song finally finished. 

“Oh man, I need the google.” He heard Stiles breathe out. He’d never admit that his entire focus was on the human as he darted away. It was the only reason why he heard him speak, or maybe the fact that he was always tuned into his heartbeat and voice. Derek couldn’t turn it off. Even his scent haunted him when he was doing lessons on tracking with the betas. 

“Nice.” Boyd sunk into the backseat with a sigh and Erica, always calling shotgun, turned to look at him before shrugging. She turned back around and turned the music up with a small smile on her face. A wave of happiness hit him through the bond and he let himself smile, barely. 

A new song came on but he didn’t start singing until Isaac nudged him from the back seat, only doing so after obviously rolling his eyes. His hands didn’t shake as he drove past Stiles baby blue jeep and he managed to keep his head forward. He relaxed a little more after they left the parking lot and even more when he was out of the school zone, leaving him able to move faster through the streets.  
===============================================================================  
Derek heard a voice and felt part of him relax. Even his wolf was purring and he growled, turning his head away until he could get control of himself. A flickering smile fought its way onto his face and he ducked down so he could lean against the side of the Stilinski house. It was a stupid Taylor Swift love song that reminded him a little of Romeo and Juliet but the fact that Stiles was dancing around his room and singing it at the top of his lungs was having an effect. 

The problem was, he wasn’t half bad and Derek couldn’t stop himself from listening. He did come by to see how the grimoire that the human was making was going but now he was content to lean against the wall and listen. There were parts where he needed to work on not sounding a bit off key but other than that he was good. Part of Derek wondered what moves he was pulling from the sound of his feet hitting the ground but then there was a yelp followed by a loud thud. He clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from doing anything, either laughing or calling out to see he was ok. 

“Ugh, that’s enough of that. Derek doesn’t need more ammo against me than he already has using his nose.” Stiles was talking to himself, which was followed by a grunt of him lifting himself up off the floor. Derek glanced up, wondering what happened with a smile on face, giving him a few minutes to turn off his music and calm down before he launched himself up. 

“Stiles?” He growled and he slipped into the window. Stiles jumped slightly and turning in his computer chair to glower at him. There was still a faint red on his cheeks from how hard he had been dancing and singing but Derek kept his face passive. 

“Dude, I don’t think that you know the meaning of being a good guest.” The human huffed and he snorted, rolling his eyes before leaning down. 

“Where’s the grimoire, I need to see it.” He ignored the sharp intake of breath from the human and focused on the writing. It was about the Fae, which he knew. 

“I’ll get it to you.” Stiles turned away, going back to writing and Derek sighed. 

“Fine, make it quick. There’s something happening.” He ducked out the window and jumped, landing easily and shot into the trees. Very faintly, he heard Stiles tell him to be careful.  
==========================================================================  
Derek was once again driving to the school but since it became a strange thing where they all relaxed on the way home while singing to what ever genre the wolf picked that day, which switched out who picked. It was hard for him to keep up with some of the songs so sometimes he just let them play while moving his head along, content to listen to his betas. He couldn’t deny the fact that he loved to sing some of the country songs. They newer tended to be whiny to him, with maybe a good one once a year that he could appreciate but the slightly older ones made him smile. 

“Seriously Stiles, you melt when Derek sings.” Boyd was the one to speak, which was surprising to him. He never heard his second speak in such an annoyed voice yet he understood that it was Stiles he was talking to. Then the words sunk in and he felt his stomach flip. 

“I do not.” Stiles protest was a little too high pitched and he felt a blush swamp his own cheeks. He turned into the parking lot to see Isaac lean close to his human. 

“Ever since you heard him sing that Josh Turner song, you practically drool when he shows up anyway. Singing just made it over the top for you.” His beta pointed a finger at him and Stiles grumbled at him. 

“I am not drooling, and I don’t melt.” Stiles turned, storming off as Erica smacked the wolf. 

“Way to go. You know he won’t act now. And Derek practically does the same thing when Stiles sings. Remember when he made cookies in the kitchen of the loft and sang? It put Alpha to sleep and he stayed that way until morning.” She snapped and Derek felt something in him shift. He forgot about all the times he smiled at Stiles swaying in the kitchen as he cooked for his pack or the times that he himself was relaxed enough to sing around him was something else for him. 

“Get in” The betas didn’t speak as they did just that, their faces covered in barely masked worry and he realized they didn’t mean to be overheard in their conversation and he shrugged it off. Something in him made up its mind, meaning his wolf, and he quickly drove everyone home. He even dropped Isaac off at Scotts house, telling him to finish his homework so they could go for a run. The beta liked being out in the forest and he was the one who would need the most reassurance that he didn’t do anything wrong. The conversation wasn’t what they should be talking about, but he wanted to make sure that Isaac knew he wasn’t going to be punished over such a small thing. Then he turned his car toward the Stilinski house. 

“Derek, I swear you need a bell” the man snapped when he finally noticed that he was in the room. Derek smiled at him and pulled him to his feet, feeling at ease even at the blush on his face. Stiles opened his mouth to complain more but he put a hand on his hip, earning a gasp as red spread across his cheeks. 

“I heard you sing.” He reveled in the way Stiles stiffened but he gently moved him, his wolf happy when he realized that Stiles was letting himself be moved with the slightest touch by Derek. 

“I’m a horrible singer.” Stiles shook his head, turning ducking his face away. 

“I’m not either.” Derek knew it was a little cliché, but he spun them slowly, making it obvious that they were dancing. 

“No you aren’t.” Stiles response was immediate, and he smiled at the human. 

“Eh, I have to mean it.” He pulled him closer, humming under his breath. He waiting until Stiles completely relaxed into the dance, his face softening the sharp edges it acquired the last few years and leaning completely into him. 

“What are we doing?” Stiles sounded breathless and Derek suddenly felt a little dizzy. He kept humming thought he wasn’t sure what song it was. It was more like the general feeling he got from all the songs that he wanted the man to sing, or that he wanted to sing to him. He was still figuring it all out. 

“I’m not sure. I just wanted to…” Derek looked at him before he lost his nerve, not completely used to the surrender in his eyes and Stiles seemed to understand. The kiss was sweet and he melted. He wasn’t expecting the calm voice to sing, but now he knew why his mother was so set on hearing his father. And they danced.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
